Curahan Hati Hinata
by Pie Apel
Summary: Menceritakan keluh kesah Hyuuga Hinata di balik layar.


**CURAHAN HATI HINATA**

– **Pie Apel –**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: General, Friendship.**

 **WARNING: AU, oneshot, Hinata's OOC, abal, no pairing.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Langit Konoha perlahan mulai menggelap. Terlihat beberapa gumpalan-gumpalan cumulus nimbus mulai berkumpul. Perlahan derap langkah lalu lalang orang-orang di jalanan Konoha menjadi lebih cepat. Ah, rupanya gumpalan cumulus nimbus tadi telah menumpahkan beban yang ia bawa. Rintik hujan mulai terasa di permukaan kulit bumi dan lambat laun membasahi wilayah Konoha. Selang beberapa menit, rintik itu menjadi hujan yang cukup deras.

Seorang gadis sedari tadi memandangi pemandangan Konoha dari dalam kamar apartemen. Mata bulannya masih tetap mengamati pemandangan di bawah sana. Ia menangkap banyak lalu lalang orang-orang yang berlarian, sibuk mencari tempat berteduh. Tak sedikit pula ia melihat beberapa anak kecil justru bermain di bawah guyuran air hujan. Menghentak-hetakkan kaki mereka sehingga membuat riak genangan hujan tercecer tak karuan. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil melihat anak-anak itu.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu menoleh. "Ya?"

Hyuuga Hinata, sosok gadis yang sedari tadi menikmati pemandangan kota Konoha, kini berbalik arah menatap seorang pemuda dengan sebuah komik di tangannya. Sosok lain dalam ruangan berukuran 4x5 m itu kini sedang membenahi posisi duduk. Pemuda itu menguap lebar. Tak lama ia merenggangkan otot-otot punggung. Hinata tersenyum melihat laki-laki itu menggeliat mencari kenyamanan.

"Tidakkah kau merasa dingin, Hinata?" Pemuda itu mengucek matanya.

"Eh? Naruto kedinginan?"

"Tentu saja ttebayo! Di luar hujan cukup deras dan kau membiarkan jendela kamarmu terbuka. Anginnya membuatku bergidik, tahu!" Sewot pemuda itu.

"Hai, hai, akan kututup jendelanya."

Perlahan tangan mungil Hinata bergerak meraih pintu geser jendela. Membiarkan hembusan angin dari luar lenyap ketika jendela tersebut sudah benar-benar rapat. Slot kunci pada sisi jendela yang berbunyi, memberikan kelegaan bagi pemuda bernama Naruto. Karena laki-laki itu merasakan tubuh jenjangnya sudah tidak merasakan hembusan angin dingin.

"Sangkyu~"

Mendapat cengiran dari sahabatnya, membuat Hinata mendengus.

"Ne, Naruto." Meskipun jendela telah ia tutup, lavendernya masih menerawang jauh menembus jendela kaca yang mulai berembun.

"Hm?" Pemuda itu masih bergeming dengan komik shounen.

"Menurutmu, aku itu seperti apa?" Hinata menggesekkan ujung telunjuk pada jendela, membuat pola asal.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto menaruh komik di samping, berganti memandang Hinata.

"Yah, maksudku, aku itu gadis seperti apa? Beberapa hari terakhir, aku hanya merasa heran..." Gumam gadis itu lirih.

"Ya, bagiku sih kau selalu menyebalkan. Setiap kali ada take episode Naruto, kau pasti akan ngambek jika kau tidak muncul pada episode tertentu. Oh, kau juga galak!" Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Naruto menyampaikan apa yang ia ketahui secara jujur.

"Itukah yang kau lihat pada diriku, yellow boy?!" Hinata berbalik menatapnya sengit.

"Memang kenyataannya karaktermu seperti itu. Berbanding balik dengan 'Hinata' dalam serial Naruto. Kalau saja karakter aslimu sama dengan 'Hinata-chan' di serial, aku pasti sudah benar-benar membawamu ke kantor pemerintah dan mendaftarkan pernikahan kita!"

Hinata memandang jijik pada laki-laki itu.

"Tidak sudi aku menikah denganmu!" Hinata melempar bantal kecil di sampingnya tepat ke wajah tampan Naruto.

"Jangan begitu. Siapa tahu nanti kita berjodoh seperti di film 'Naruto The Last'. OTP favorit Kishimoto-sensei saja NaruHina begitu!"

"Tahu darimana kau kalau Kishimoto-sensei pendukung NaruHina? Siapa tahu OTPnya Sensei itu SasuSaku. Kau saja kalah keren dengan Sasuke!" Hinata menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"EEEEH?! Enak saja! Aku lebih keren dari Sasuke tahu! Fansku lebih banyak dari dia!" Naruto menatap Hinata kesal.

"Siapa bilang?! Ada lebih banyak Fanfiction yang menggunakan Sasuke sebagai tokoh utama di cerita daripada dirimu!" Hinata menyahut.

"Fa-fan-apa?!" Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Fanfiction!" Hinata memutar bola matanya, "itu loh, situs yang berisikan berbagai macam cerita yang dibuat oleh fans. Kau tidak tahu?!" Hinata menatap Naruto takjub. Takjub karena laki-laki tersebut justru tidak mengetahui situs, yang menurut Hinata, super sekali.

"Tidak tahu." Naruto menggeleng pelan.

PLOK!

Suara keras Hinata menepuk jidat semakin membuat Naruto heran. Tentu saja ia heran. Karena baru hari ini ia mendengar istilah 'fanfiction'.

Dengan gusar, Hinata meraih smartphone di atas nakas. Memencet beberapa tombol sehingga ponsel tersebut menyala. Dengan gerakan tangan yang gesit, ia segera membuka laman pada mesin pencari. Mengetik kata 'fanfiction'. Ia melihat berbagai situs yang ditampilkan. Namun, pilihannya jatuh pada akses situs paling atas sendiri. Karena kecepatan koneksi internet di Jepang semakin ditingkatkan, tak heran dalam detik selanjutnya, laman yang ia cari sudah terbuka. Puas, Hinata menyuguhkan ponselnya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Nih! Ini yang namanya situs Fanfiction!"

Dalam penglihatan Naruto, ada sebuah laman yang berisikan kata-kata asing. Lebih tepatnya Bahasa Inggris. Naruto meraih ponsel Hinata. Menggeser atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Ia mengernyit.

"Jadi ini Fanfiction? Lalu dimana katamu Sasuke lebih mempunyai banyak fans daripada aku? Aku tidak melihat adanya penilaian atau rating!"

"Bukan di situ, bodoh!" Hinata mengambil ponselnya kembali. Mengotak-atik laman tersebut hingga muncul fandom Naruto diikuti beberapa fandom lain di bawahnya. "Nih lihat! Fandom Naruto menjadi fandom pertama untuk kategori anime atau manga. Kau pasti merasa bangga heh melihatnya!" Remeh Hinata.

"Tentu saja, pendek! Anime dan manga Naruto sukses 'kan karena tokoh utamanya aku!" Oh, lihatlah pemuda itu saat ini. Membusungkan dada sombong.

"Memang benar, anime dan manga itu sukses karenamu. Tapi, kau tidak tahu 'kan kalau ternyata dalam kacamata para fans banyak yang lebih menyukai Sasuke?!" Hinata masih menatap remeh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Oh ya? Tunjukkan padaku?!" Tantang Naruto.

Hinata menekan tombol bertuliskan 'Naruto'. Dengan cepat ia memilih kategori dan mensortirnya sedemikian mungkin agar semua hasil dalam pencarian dapat tersaring. Ia melirik gelisah pada sampingnya. Ketika matanya menemukan ponsel Naruto, ia pun meraih dan membuka paksa ponsel itu. Mengaturnya agar ponsel Naruto juga menampilkan penampakan yang sama seperti ponselnya sendiri.

"Coba kau bandingkan jumlah total cerita jika tokoh utamanya hanya dirimu atau Sasuke!" Ia menyodorkan kedua ponsel itu agar dapat dilihat Naruto. "Lebih banyak cerita yang menggunakan karakter Sasuke, bukan?!"

Dan yang diucapkan oleh Hinata mendapat anggukan kecil dari Naruto. Sial, gadis ini benar, batin lelaki itu dengan mengucutkan bibir.

"Nih!" Naruto mengembalikan ponsel Hinata, merasa terganggu setelah mengetahui bahwa ia kalah populer dengan Sasuke.

Gadis itu meraih ponsel dengan softcase bermotif polkadot dari tangan Naruto. Namun, bukan berhenti bermain dengan situs Fanfiction, Hinata justru mengetik beberapa kata dan melakukan beberapa filter dalam kategori-kategori masih dalam fandom Naruto. Setelah menemukan yang ia cari, Hinata mengubah wajah penasarannya dengan helaan nafas, wajah ayu itu tertekuk.

"Haah...~"

"Kenapa lagi?" Naruto melirik gadis itu sekilas setelah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca komik.

"Ingat aku tadi mau curhat denganmu 'kan? Nah, sekarang aku sudah menemukan permasalahan yang ingin aku curhatkan denganmu, Naruto." Hinata mengambil posisi duduk bersandar di samping Naruto.

"Apa itu?"

Naruto selalu merasa antusias jika sahabat pendeknya itu sudah mengucapkan akan curhat padanya. Ia senang mendengarkan keluh kesah gadis yang tingginya hanya 165 cm itu. Menurut Naruto, melihat wajah lucu Hinata ketika curhat merupakan sebuah tontonan gratis untuknya. Karena Naruto tahu, selain ia merupakan sosok aktris dan sosok publik figur, Hinata merupakan gadis yang ekspresif. Ia pun teringat dengan awal pertama ia mengenal Hinata dan mendengar curhat gadis itu, ia tidak tahan untuk terbahak melihat ekspresi yang dihasilkan oleh wajah cubby Hinata.

"Ini berkaitan dengan situs Fanfiction, Naruto. Aku banyak melihat para fans menggunakan karakterku sebagai sosok yang lemah, kau tahu."

"Oh ya? Seperti apa contohnya?" Naruto yang sudah menaruk komiknya, kini menatap gadis itu dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan.

"Yah, seperti aku yang selalu menjadi korban percintaan, korban kegagalan cinta, sampai menjadi korban pemerkosaan dan tindak kekerasan. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya aku mengetahui banyak karakterku dibuat seperti itu? Syediiih..~" Hinata memejamkan matanya sekilas dan mimik wajahnya seolah sedang terisak.

"Benarkah? Hanya khayalanmu saja mungkin. Sini coba kubaca salah satu cerita yang menampilkan dirimu sebagai tokohnya." Naruto pun merampas ponsel Hinata. Melakukan scrolling pada laman tersebut dan memutuskan memilih salah satu cerita asal.

Sambil menunggu sahabatnya selesai membaca cerita bertokoh dirinya sendiri, Hinata yang melihat ponsel Naruto tergeletak di sebelahnya pun ia ambil. Membuka kunci layar dan mengetik beberapa angka yang menjadi sandi kunci layar sahabat kuningnya. Ia menghabiskan waktu tunggu dengan memilih bermain dengan salah satu permainan. Menekan panel-panel yang tertera di layar ponsel lelaki penyuka ramen itu, sehingga beberapa nada kecil keluar ketika ia telah menekan panel-panel tersebut. Ia selalu menyukai permainan tersebut, karena Hinata menyukai skor tinggi.

"Oh, benar juga, Hinata." Naruto telah selesai dari acara membaca cepatnya.

"Benar 'kan kataku. Jadi, apa menurutmu aku terlihat sebegitu menyedihkannya seperti dalam cerita mereka?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Naruto setelah selesai kalah di level tertentu dalam permainan.

"Menurutku, em, mereka cenderung penulis yang menyukai kau dengan karakter lemah. 'Kan kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa mereka adalah fans yang menulis dengan menggunakan dirimu sebagai tokoh karakter, bukan? Kenapa harus dibawa perasaan sih Hinata? Labil sekali kau ini." Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, heran.

"Bukannya bawa perasaan, hanya saja rasanya bukan seperti diriku saja. Dan hei! Aku tidak labil tahu!" Hinata menambahkan protes pada akhir penjelasan yang ia utarakan.

"Hahaha... Dasar pendek!" Naruto mengusap dan mengacak puncak kepala Hinata, "baiklah, baiklah, kuanggap kau merasa tidak nyaman."

Inilah yang cukup Hinata sukai ketika dia berbagi keluah kesah dengan lelaki di sampingnya. Meskipun di setiap akhir ia mengutarakan permasalahan dan tidak mendapat solusi dari Naruto, ia masih mau bersyukur. Setidaknya, Hinata masih diberi berkah oleh Tuhan berupa seorang sahabat yang mau menerima curhatan darinya.

"Bagus. Aku lebih senang kau menganggapku seperti itu daripada gadis labil." Senyum di gadis itu melebar.

"Jadi, hanya itu saja permasalahanmu?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Em," Hinata memasang wajah berpikir, "kurasa hanya itu saja."

"Haah~," Naruto menghela nafas, "kukira ada permasalahan yang lebih berat dari yang tadi. Yakin hanya itu saja?" Naruto tahu meskipun gadis pendek itu berucap sedemikian, tetapi pasti pada akhirnya ia akan menceritakan permasalahan yang lain. Ia yakin.

"Eem..." Oh, ekspresi wajahnya kembali terlihat seolah sedang berpikir, "mungkin tidak begitu penting sih, tapi aku penasaran saja kenapa di setiap cerita berpasangan, banyak penulis memakai karakterku dan karaktermu ya? Apakah sebegitu kentaranya kekuatan 'cinta' kita di serial Naruto?"

"Eem... Coba pinjam lagi ponselmu. Aku tidak memperhatikan tadi." Naruto meraih ponsel yang disodorkan Hinata.

Manik safir itu menelusuri dan terlarut dalam sebuah cerita dari situs Fanfiction. Saat ini ia tengah membaca sebuah cerita berlatar alternative universe, atau bisa dikatakan berbeda dengan latar sesungguhnya dari serial Naruto, dimana karakternya sendiri menjadi seorang mahasiswa di salah satu instansi fiksi dalam cerita. Dalam cerita itu, sosok 'Naruto' tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk menghancurkan keluarga Hyuuga. Oh, Naruto tahu siapa yang dimaksud Hyuuga dalam cerita tersebut. Ia kembali menikmati membaca cerita.

Kali ini, di waktu yang berbeda, tokoh Naruto sedang menggeret tokoh Hinata menuju tempat yang sepi di sekitar gudang dekat gedung kampus. Naruto membaca bahwa tokoh karakter yang bernama sama sepertinya mendorong karakter Hinata sehingga punggungnya menabrak tembok. Iris safir Naruto membulat lebar. Tak percaya dengan pelantunan dalam cerita di adegan selanjutnya.

"Wow!"

"Ada apa?" Mendengar pekikan kecil dari sang sahabat, Hinata pun memajukan kepala untuk mengintip cerita yang sedang dibaca Naruto.

"Penulis cerita ini benar-benar sesuatu, Hinata."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, " Naruto pun membenahi duduk, dan bersiap untuk menceritakan cerita yang baru ia baca pada Hinata, "jadi begini, karakter Naruto di cerita tadi memiliki dendam dengan keluarga Hyuuga, keluarga konglomerat yang menghancurkan hidup dan keluarga si Naruto tadi. Singkat cerita, si Naruto ingin balas dendam dengan menghancurkan kehidupan putri dari keluarga Hyuuga yaitu tokoh yang menggunakan karaktermu."

"Lalu?"

"Er, lalu, penulis ini mendeskripsikan si Naruto sebagai sosok yang jahat. Terlebih pada si Hinata." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Apakah di cerita tersebut disebutkan Hinata telah dihamili oleh Naruto?"

Naruto terbelalak kaget. "K-Kok kau tahu?!"

Hinata mendengus kecil. Kembali memposisikan diri untuk duduk dengan nyaman di samping Naruto. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Banyak di dalam cerita aku dijadikan korban. Kan sudah kubilang sebelumnya tadi!"

"Oh, iya juga sih! Hahaha..." Naruto menaruh ponsel Hinata kembali. Tidak berminat untuk meneruskan bacaan yang menurutnya bacaan orang dewasa. Meskipun dirinya sudah dewasa sih. "Lalu kau mau apa sekarang? Kurasa tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan para penulis untuk membuat karaktermu sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Lagipula yang mereka tulis adalah fanfiksi."

"Aku tahu." Hinata menyahut lesu. "Maksudku, apakah tidak ada dari mereka yang berkeinginan untuk membuat karakter Hinata yang cheerfull, semangat, ceria dan tidak pernah merasa malu-malu? Yah, seperti karakter asliku sendiri saat ini!"

"Terkadang aku heran denganmu." Naruto menatap Hinata lekat. "Harusnya kau merasa bangga dong banyak yang membuat karaktermu terlihat baik di cerita mereka. Kenapa kau justru mengharapkan karakter menyebalkanmu yang mereka tampilkan?"

"Naruto, bagian mananya aku yang menyebalkan?! Justru kau yang menyebalkan!" Hinata berucap sewot.

"Nah, yang seperti barusan itu yang menyebalkan! Hahaha!"

"Mou!"

Setelahnya, Naruto mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Hinata. Tak sanggup dengan pukulan-pukulan tersebut, pemuda itu lantas membalas perlakuan Hinata dengan menggelitiki gadis tersebut. Alhasil, kamar Hinata yang semula terlihat rapi dan nyaman berubah menjadi lautan kekacauan.

"Hei," Naruto menghentikan aksi menggelitikinya, "mau makan ramen?" Tawarnya.

Hinata mendengus kecil.

"Yah, meskipun kau tidak memberiku solusi atas permasalahanku, makan semangkuk ramen panas saat hujan turun tidak ada salahnya. Ayo!"

Hinata pun menarik tangan Naruo untuk mengikutinya keluar kamar. Mengitari ruang tengah apartemen dan berhenti tepat di dapur. Mengambil simpanan beberapa cup ramen dan menuangkan air panas. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ramen telah siap. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata lahap menghabiskan ramen masing.

Meskipun tidak mendapat solusi dari curahan hatinya, namun Hinata masih tetap bersyukur pada Kami-sama karena setidaknya masih ada seseorang, lebih tepatnya sahabat, yang mau mendengarkan isi hatinya.

 **THE END**

Halloo.. Pie di sini, salam kenal karena Pie newbie. Etto, ini pertama kalinya Pie buat fanfiksi, jadi kalau berkenan mohon review dan kritikannya ya. Thank you..


End file.
